Various scenarios exist where it is desirable to delay the initiation of an event until some time after an initial shock or acceleration. By way of example, in order to prevent premature detonation, many munition rounds, such as artillery shells, go through a multi-stage arming sequence after being fired. It is required that the sequence commence only after the shell has been fired, and for this purpose a delay after firing is imposed in the procedure.
One way of providing the necessary delay is by the use of an accelerometer. One problem with the accelerometer, however, is that it requires not only a power supply but a signal processor as well. Such arrangement needs a significant volume to package the necessary components, which is impractical for various situations, including use in a munition round.
Existing mechanical timers can also provide the necessary delay, however, these timers include extensive gearing, escapements and other mechanical parts. These numerous components are not only costly but are relatively large in size and require time consuming assembly.
It is an aspect of the present invention to provide an inexpensive miniature inertial delay device, which can provide a relatively long delay time and can be fabricated utilizing MEMS (micro electromechanical systems) techniques.